Razor VS the black knight
by dax0042
Summary: Razor and T-bone are in the dark ages and queen Callista takes them to her kingdom, there Razor fights a black knight. Be warned, there will be blood in this story. Please leave reviews.


Outside the walls of Megalith City, the lovely queen Callista met the SWAT Kats from the future and took them to her kingdom for a celebration to welcome the Dragon Warrior. Razor was believed to be the Dragon Warrior, since he was the one who had pulled the Dragon sword from the stone.

Everybody came out to welcome the one who would free them from the evil Pastmaster, who was threatening to destroy the city. Now there was hope since Razor had arrived. Just then, a black knight appeared and blocked the queen and the two heroes from entering the great hall. Callista stepped forward to reason with the black knight.

"You are not one of my noble knights, so I must ask why you have come to my fair kingdom?" she asked the knight, but he remained silent. "You do realize that I am queen, and I command you to stand aside so I may enter." Still the knight said nothing.

T-Bone snickered. "I guess this guy is a couple cans short of a six-pack," he said, but Razor stepped forward to see if the knight was on the side of good or evil. "Excuse me, my queen, but perhaps I can reason with this knight who refuses to answer you." Queen Callista smiled gladly at the hero, as he confronted the black knight.

"When a queen or king gives a command, you are to follow that order," Razor stated, but the black knight only cocked his head at him. "So I say you should stand aside." The black knight finally spoke, his voice deep and metallic sounding in his helmet. "I move for no man," he said, and turned to the queen, "and I move for no queen who favors a loser like Razor."

Callista was outraged by the black knight's insults. "I command you to stand aside before I have you locked in my dungeon!" she shouted wildly, but his reply was a simple one. "I move only if my master tells me to."

Razor was losing his temper with the black knight. "You will move and say you're sorry to the queen," he demanded, but the knight only scoffed at him. "I'll cut your head off and take Callista to my master before I even think of apologizing." That was the last straw. "So be it!" Razor shouted, drawing his sword. The black knight drew his sword as well.

The black knight was the first to swing his sword at Razor, but he quickly parried it and counterattacked with upward slash that should have taken the knight's head off. However, he ducked under it and went for the hero's legs. Razor jumped back as the black knight's sword just missed his right leg. Both men were evenly matched but the knight lacked speed. As the black knight tried to thrust his sword into Razor's chest, he quickly dodged it and brought his sword down in a mighty swing, lopping off the knight's left arm at the shoulder.

The black knight stopped when blood began to shoot out of his severed arm. T-bone and queen Callista were amazed by Razor's skill. "Now give up, worthy knight, and your life will be spared," Razor offered, but the black knight only scoffed. "'Tis but scratch." "A scratch?! Your arm has been cut off!" Callista cried, shocked that he was not screaming in pain.

"No it hasn't," the knight replied swiftly. "Then what's that laying on the ground?" Razor exclaimed, as he pointed his sword at the knight's severed arm. The black knight looked down. "I've had worse," he said. "You've got to be joking," T-bone gasped. "Come on, Razor. I'll end you," the knight shouted, raising his sword.

Razor parried a slash to his chest and dodged a downward chop aimed at his sword arm, and quickly kicked the black knight back. The black knight let out a fierce battle cry and tried to run Razor through with his sword, but Razor chopped off his right arm at the shoulder. "Victory is mine!" he shouted triumphantly, as the black knight stopped in his tracks and stared at where his right arm use to be.

Razor got down on his knees, placed his sword in the ground and looked deeply into the queen's eyes. "My queen, I have proved to be the victor, so now I ask that..." when the black knight kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground. "Come on, Razor, I know you can do better than that," the black knight mocked. Razor got to his feet as the black knight tried to kick him in the crotch.

Callista was absolutely stunned that the black knight was still trying to fight after Razor had cut both his arms off. "You are indeed brave, sir knight, but the fight belongs to Razor," she said, in an attempt to end the fight. The black knight laughed as he danced around Razor. "Oh, you don't want your little love pet to die, am I right?" he mocked, kicking Razor again.

"You're crazy, you know that?" T-bone shouted at the black knight. Razor looked at the knight with a frown. "You know I have won this fight," he said. "Oh, had enough, have you?" the knight said, delivering another kick to the hero's left leg. "Look you stupid psychopath, you've got no arms left," Razor shouted in frustration, as the black knight continued hop around him, kicking whenever he could. "Yes I have," the black knight replied. "Look!" Razor said pointing to the dismembered limbs. "It's just a flesh wound," the black knight said, kicking him once more.

"Look, just stop! I've already cut off both your arms and there is no reason to fight!" The black knight kicked him again and hurled more insults at him. "You're a chicken. Chicken," he laughed. "Look, I'll have your leg!" Razor threatened, but when the knight tried to kick him again, he lost his temper. "Right, you asked for it," Razor said, cutting off the knight's left leg.

But strangely, the black knight did not fall down when his leg was cut off; instead he was hopping up and down on one leg. "Right, I'll do you for that!" the knight shouted. "You'll what?" Razor asked. The black knight began to hop toward him as he tried to push Razor over.

"What are you going do, bleed on him?" T-bone asked, walking up to Razor. "I'm invincible!" The black knight boasted loudly, as he threw himself against Razor. "You're a crank," Razor said, pushing the knight back, but the black knight still wanted to fight.

"The black knight always triumphs! Have at you!" the black knight shouted loudly, throwing himself against Razor once more. Razor looked at him and with a mighty swing, chopped off the knight's last leg. He was now nothing but a stump. Looking at his dismembered limbs, the black knight slowly raised his gaze at his opponent. "We'll call it a draw, what do you say?" he asked, but Razor took queen Callista by the hand and led her into the great hall where everyone threw a party in his honor.

Inside a large tower stood the evil Pastmaster. He was outraged that his invincible black knight had failed to kill the SWAT Kat and bring the queen to him, but he still had a few things up his sleeve, and it involved a killer rabbit from the cave of Samsung. This time he would have his bride and the SWAT Kats would be no more.


End file.
